The present application relates to a circuit substrate that includes an insulating substrate such as a glass substrate on which a driving circuit is provided to drive pixels, and a method for manufacturing the circuit substrate. The present application also relates to an electrooptical device including the circuit substrate.
In an active matrix type panel, a thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a switching device in a pixel circuit. The TFT is formed with a pixel electrode and signal wiring on an insulating substrate such as a glass substrate (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-145441).